


Worth Dating

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco takes Harry for a test...ride.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worth Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Draco takes Harry for a test...ride.

**Title:** Worth Dating  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R overall  
 **Word count:** 100 x 4  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #133: Deep  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Draco takes Harry for a test...ride.

  
~

Worth Dating

~

“You’re deep in thought,” Hermione said to Harry.

Startled, Harry blushed. “I guess.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, then glanced in the direction Harry had been staring. “Oh,” she said, spotting Draco chatting with Pansy. “Well, you’re adults, and you’ve been flirting with him for weeks. You could ask him out.”

“On a date?” Harry sighed. “He'd probably hex me.”

“I doubt that,” Hermione murmured. “I bet he’d welcome a chance to go out with you.”

“Yeah?” Suddenly hopeful, Harry glanced at Draco, who was staring straight at him. Draco winked before looking away.

Hermione patted his shoulder. “Yes. Go on.”

~

_He’s coming over_ , Draco thought, slightly panicked as Harry approached. This was it. “Bugger off, Pansy.”

“Why?” She glanced up, smirking when she saw Harry. “Ah. Finally. It's about time, the tension’s getting old.”

"What do you mean?" Draco blustered.

She leaned in, kissing his cheek before standing up. “I mean the sexual tension between you and Potter, darling.” She grinned as his eyes widened. “Try not to fall too deep, will you? It’ll be hell picking up the pieces if this doesn't work out.”

“Fuck you.”

“I _was_ hoping for dinner first.”

Draco sighed. Naturally Harry had heard that.

~

“Sorry,” Harry said, immediately contrite. Draco looked ready to bolt. “That just...slipped out.”

“Gryffindor bluntness?” Draco asked.

“Gets me laid faster than Slytherin subtlety,” Harry countered.

Draco chuckled. “Touché. So, you mentioned dinner?”

“I did, although I’m up for the other, too.” Harry leaned forward, staring deep into Draco’s eyes. “Aren’t you tired of playing around? All this flirting is...frustrating.”

Draco swallowed. “It is,” he said, suddenly serious. “Maybe we should skip dinner. I could take you for a...ride, see if you’re worth dating.”

Harry grinned, holding out his hand. “I’m up for it if you are.”

~

Draco arched his back, dragging Harry deep. “God,” Harry gasped.

Panting, thighs straining, Draco slid up and almost off Harry’s cock before slamming back down, impaling himself.

Harry hadn’t seriously thought Draco meant sex when he’d suggested a ‘ride’, but apparently he had. Seconds after arriving at Draco’s flat, Harry was naked, Draco straddling him.

With a shout, Harry grasped Draco’s hips and thrust, emptying himself. Draco came moments later, collapsing atop Harry with a shudder.

“So,” Harry whispered upon catching his breath. “Am I worth dating?”

He could feel the curve of Draco’s smile against his chest. “You’ll do.”

~


End file.
